


Tense

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't very happy about his date with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt meme I did over on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) for the prompt "Stop trying to cheer me up!" for an anon.

Derek kicked off the covers of the bed and stood up, glaring down at Stiles. "Quit it."

His mouth dropping open, Stiles held out his hands in confusion. "What? What the hell did I do?"

"You know what you did." Derek raised his eyebrows and stalked away from the bed in just his underwear, moving to sit on the couch. He grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it against his chest, glaring at nothing.

Running a hand back through his hair, Stiles stood up and pulled on his t-shirt laying at the foot of the bed before padding over to the couch and lowering himself down next to Derek. "I thought you would be happy. We went to the carnival and we were having fun, weren't we? If I'd known you wanted the giant green frog, I would have won you the giant green frog."

"I didn't want the frog." Derek slammed the pillow down against the couch and turned to Stiles. "I didn't want to go to the carnival in the first place, Stiles."

"Wait, seriously?" Stiles sat back, his face slack. "You bought the tickets, though!"

Glowering, Derek shifted in his seat and stared at Stiles. "They were supposed to be for you and Scott. You've both been... tense."

"Dude, I..." Stiles punched Derek's shoulder. "You could have told me that at literally any point and it would have been okay. I thought we were having fun! I thought you were suddenly really into funnel cake and cotton candy and frickin' bumper cars and then you just had something about me winning that stupid bear. I thought maybe you just didn't like bears or something, some wolf thing, and that's why I gave it to that little girl." He shook his head, no longer looking at Derek. "I can't believe you hated tonight."

Sighing, Derek kicked his feet up on the coffee table and put an arm around Stiles, pulling him in close. "I didn't say that."

Stiles twisted to get comfortable, suddenly smiling up at Derek. "You totally loved making out on the ferris wheel, didn't you? I can't do that with Scott, big guy. Had to have you for that experience."

"You're a pest." But, Derek's arms tightened around Stiles and he pressed his lips briefly against the top of his head. "The funnel cake was also good. Maybe... maybe we should go to an actual amusement part at some point. I'd be more comfortable with the rides if they were permanent fixtures."

Yawning, Stiles nuzzled against Derek's neck. "Stop trying to cheer me up. We're supposed to be doing the angry thing we always do, not planning a trip to Knott's Berry Farm."

"Should I make an argument for Six Flags or Disney instead?" Derek raised one eyebrow and let his thumbs slide along Stiles' back.

Shaking his head, Stiles climbed into Derek's lap. "There's famous pie at Knott's, Derek. Like, totally better than funnel cake."

Gripping Stiles' hips, Derek growled softly, pulling him closer. "You're trying to get me fat."

"Nah. Just trying to even up our abs." Stiles patted Derek's stomach and grinned, laughing softly. "I figure if I can up your calories by, like, 300 a week? Then we can look about the same shirtless by 2020."

Rolling his eyes, Derek dumped Stiles over onto the couch. "You could try doing some sit-ups if you want abs, Stiles."

"I am literally sitting up right now," Stiles said as he righted himself. "So, that's a yes to the pie?" 

Derek stood and moved back toward the bed with Stiles quick on his heels. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. If you join me for my morning workout."

"You're Satan, you know," Stiles said as they climbed back under the covers. "Making me do pushups just for the chance to eat amazing pie? I thought we were past the cruel and unusual punishment part of our relationship and onto the fun and kinky kind of punishment."

Putting a finger to Stiles' lips, Derek smirked. "You do remember that I take a shower after my workout."

Licking his lips, Stiles nodded, suddenly imagining taking a shower with Derek when they were both hot and sweaty. "Okay, yeah. But, if I match you on sit-ups, I want shower head!" Derek just grunted and pulled him close, his breathing already evening out. Stiles made himself comfortable against Derek, smiling softly. Totally getting Knott's Berry Farm and shower head. Derek might not know it, but he was kind of whipped, and Stiles maybe loved that about him best of all.


End file.
